Where I Went Wrong
by Crazyfangirl1996
Summary: "Don't dare to even take a peek into this book for if you do the consequences are deadly- William Q. Longs" - Why didn't we listen? Maybe if we had I wouldn't have to take my life to save all of yours. Warnings: Multiple pairings, NyotaliaXHetalia couples, death, some gore.


Alright so I have had this idea in my head for over a year ever since I had a dream about it. I wanted to give a preview to see if anyone would actually read it. Also I gathered a lot of the ideas for the fanfiction through things like, Unsolved Mysteries, Hetaoni, Horror Movies, etc., So don't be surprised if you find references to different things in here. It will be rated M for Character Death and Violence. It has metionings of Gerita, Spamano, Usuk, Franada, Girpan, Sufin, Rochu, and Pruria. Oh and to mention before anyone gets confused Italy,Romano,England, Japan, Finland, China, Austria, Canada are all female. So anyway to the story shall we?

_  
Where I Went Wrong...  
What would you do for a friend? Most say they would do anything? But, what if you were to be put to the test? What would you do? Would you still risk it all?

Well I would and I did. My name is Felicia Vargas, but, most know me as North Italy, and this is the story of how I died. It all started with a competition and a bet, right after a world conference...  
-HETALIA!-

"So here are the teams. Team Red consists of Italy, Romano, Prussia, Japan, America, England, Austria, Spain, Finland, Sweden, Greece, China, Russia, France, umm..Canadia?"

'That's Canada'

"Right, Canada. And I." Germany always did like to take control of a situation.

"Team Blue consists of Hungary, Switzerland, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Korea, Turkey, Egypt, Belarus, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Bulgaria, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein. Understood?" Germany looked around to see everyone already grabbing their gears for their appropriate team color. "Gut." I couldn't help but, smile, everyone always went off on their own. "Come on Italien, let's get ready." He said as he headed for the changing room. "Alright, Germany." I followed him with the smile I always wore.

-HETALIA!-

As I finished changing, I started heading out to join the rest of my teammates. And of course everyone was gloating about who was going to win. "Hey! Since the awesome me is on the awesome red team, there is no way this tem will lose." Prussia was always one to talk about his awesomeness. "Dude,the advantage is so ours, I mean look who's on our team, yo." I never did understand why America used so much slang. I eventually tuned them out as I began to stretch, like I was taught before sporting activities. The entire time I couldn't help but, think of how much I wanted a plate of pasta. "Italy, you idiota! The game is about to start." Romano shouted."I'm-a coming!" I said as I ran to my place.

-HETALIA!-

"I can't believe-a we a-lost!" Romano said kicking the grass. "We would have done better if Russia could catch." Prussia said as he sat down in the grass. "It was your fault to comrade." Russia shouted back. "Maybe we would do better if Greece didn't fall asleep at his post, aru." China said untying and tying her hair again. "I can't help it! The sun feels so nice. I can't help it. "Greece said as he yawned and became to lay his head on japan's shoulder. "You know, I would have done better if someone could catch." America said pointing at a tired England. "Oh,shut up you bloody git!, I can't help it that you can't aim and France throws like a little girl." England said crossing her arms. "Mon Dieu! Such a rude thing to say Angleterre!" France said as he tried to remove as much sweat as possible from his body."Besides,Germany wouldn't pay attention every time I tried to pass it to him!" "I couldn't help that I had Romano and Italy, constantly, behind me." Germany said as he rubbed his forehead to try and rid the oncoming headache. "Shut up, you stupid potato bastard!" Romano shouted. "Mi tomate, be nice to Germany! Spain said clearly exhausted from the sport. 'Can we please calm down' Canada whispered. "I agree with Canada." France said. "Oh shut it you bloody frog!" That's when Germany snapped. "Everyone SHUT UP!" Germany's shout caused everyone to stop and look at him. Germany was steaming, and it was clear to everyone. "Germany, calm down, you look as if you are about to kill someone."Austria said. Austria always knew how to talk to Germany when he was mad. Germany sighed. "Alright, look we lost. It doesn't matter whose fault it was, we are a team and complete the dare as a one as well." We waited for what seemed days when Switzerland finally walked up to tell us our dare.

-HETALIA!-

"What an absurd idea!" Austria said clearly angry. "Oh come on, stuffy pants! Don't worry the awesome me will protect you." Prussia said as he put an arm around Austria. "No! You stay away!" Austria said as she attempted to pull Prussia's arms off. That's when Germany walked up and separated the two. "East, leave Austria alone." Germany cleared his throat and began to speak. "Okay, so the dare is to stay in an abandoned house for 24 hours straight. We can only bring food and water but, that's it, correct?" "Hai, Those are the instructions." Japan said. "But, what house aru?" "There is a mansion on the outskirts of town, it's been abandoned since 1953." America said as he unwrapped what seemed to be his fourth burger that hour. 'That will do. Okay let's meet there, 5 am, sharp, and everyone bring a backpack of food and water. Understood?" Everyone nodded and began to pack up to leave. "Gut." Germany sighed as he combed his hair back with his fingers, then got ready to leave. I ran up to him before he left and hugged him. "See you tomorrow Germany!" I said as I kissed him on both cheeks and went to get in the car with Spain and Romano leaving Germany standing there blushing cheek to cheek and Prussia laughing his butt of on the ground.

Little did we all know that tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

-HETALIA!-

So this is one of three stories I am starting! Please rate and review! And check out the other two stories.


End file.
